


Harry potter and the darkness

by AskBan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskBan/pseuds/AskBan
Summary: Voldermort saw something in harry and decided not to kill him but take him as his successor together they will be unstopable





	Harry potter and the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> os ruptor ~ a spell that crush bones  
> also note this is just the introduction to the story i will continue with a longer story soon

It was the night the moon was shining brightly, Voldermort had planned to kill the Potters to prove the prophecy wrong. He heard the Potters casting lock charms, and setting traps he grin as he thought to himself “It’s time” he went to their home not even trying to hide his presence. He sniggered as he exploded the door with only a flick of his wand despite it being reinforced with magic. James threw a silent hex towards voldermort, which he manage to doge with ease “Is that all you got Potter?” He said tauntingly. James, being a hot head he is, started throwing spells rapidly, a spell which hit Voldermort in the knee only made him flinched “Not good enough James” Voldermort said grinning, “it’s my turn now” as he cast OS RUPTOR. James suddenly turned around and started to run towards the room the room where Harry and Lilly was he disarm all the spell and ran out the window with Lilly ridding his broom, both looking frightened. Voldermort started to laugh to himself “what cowards” and was getting ready to chase after them to kill their child, but when he looked inside the room he could not belief that they had left their son. Voldermort was dumbfounded as he looked at the child crying, and the first image that came to his mind was him when he was a child just like this abandoned by his family. Voldermort hold his wand even tighter than before, he came here to kill the child destine to kill him, but he could not do so he cursed. He carried the child and apparated back to his hideout which was a castle there stood giants, centaurs and many more creatures that had pledge their allegiance to the dark lord. Death Eaters surrounded Voldermort. “Welcome back mi lord!” said Lucius Malfoy, as the Death Eaters around them bowed. Voldermort noddedin acknowledgement, curious luscious Malfoy ask “who is this mi lord?” pointing at harry. “This is my successor” Voldermort said proudly. Death Eaters started whispering with one another. Voldermort had gathered all his Death Eater to the main room where he was standing on the stage proudly he shouted “Today! I had defeated the potter! They ran like cowards this shows, I can not DIE!” many death Eaters started chearing “I had also found a successor the Potters own child!” Many death Eater gasped in shocked. One hand shot out and said “Mi lord no disrespect but what if the child betrays you?” Voldermort looked at the person whose face was covered by his mask. “Because I’m him” a endless silence continued…

**Author's Note:**

> i shell continue the story soon and trust me there will be smut just give me a while again this is just the introduction to the main plot i did not want to continue yet cause it fells weird in my opinion so give me a while... :) thanks


End file.
